1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to systems and methods for providing communications, and more particularly to a surge protector module utilized in the telecommunication industry.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
The National Electric Code requires the telephone industry to provide electrical surge protection at the point of entry where copper wires enter a building. The code requires that telephone equipment within the building be protected from three types of electrical hazards: 1) surge protection from lightning and switching surges; 2) over current protection; and 3) circuit lock-out protection for use in the event a disturbance remains on the circuit for an extended period of time.
The required protection is provided by installing a building entrance panel at the point where the outside lines enter the building. The panel includes a surge protection module for each telephone circuit in the building so that each interior telephone circuit is protected from external electrical disturbances.
The disclosed embodiments seek to provide solutions or improvements to one or more shortcomings associated with current surge protection modules.